Trying To Move On Without You
by midgely98
Summary: Claire gets her heart broken. On the ouside she preteneds everything is okay but on the inside she is screaming for help. I know I suck at summarys but RXR please x
1. Chapter 1

Hey x I thought I would just tell you that Casey and Ryan are made up if you get a bit confused. Rated T for swearing, some violence and some rudeness (if that's even a word). Don't forget RXR. Enjoy x

Trying To Move On Without You

Chapter 1

Claire's POVI stepped through the portal into the Glass House. "Bye Myrnin" I said, before the portal snapped close behind me. "Hey guys, I'm home" I shouted. Upstairs I heard a bang and then a giggle closely followed by grunt. I was certain Michael and Eve were going out to dinner, must have cancelled their plans, if you know what I mean. I put my keys and backpack down when I heard another bang. I just ignored it. I went upstairs when I heard giggling, that sure didn't sound like Eve. I tiptoed by Michael's door and I couldn't hear anything. I tiptoed to Eve's door and once again I couldn't hear anything. That only left two bedrooms and I hoped to god that Eve and Michael (even if it is Eve) are not doing it in my room. I walked straight into my room – like I normally would – and what I saw sickened me right to the bone.There right on my bed having sex where, Shane and Casey. How could they? "What the fuck is going on in here?" I fumed. Shane and Casey both jumped up startled. "Claire, its not what it looks like, I swear" Shane moved closer to me with his arms extended. I punched him in the face. "You bastard, you had sex with one of my bestfriends and then you try and tell me its not what it looks like" I screamed in his face. Casey stood there with her bra and pants, crying. "Claire" She whispered. "No Casey, No, you just had sex with my boyfriend in my room, might I add, why don't you just get dressed and fuck off home" I snapped. She got dressed and rushed past me. Downstairs I heard the front door open and close. "Claire, I'm sorry" Shane cried. "No, Shane, your not, I'm ringing Ryan to come get me, I'm moving out" I whispered, not looking at him. I ran downstairs and rang Ryan. "Hey, lil sis, what do you want?" Ryan asked cheerfully. "Ryan, will you come get me from the Glass House now, please" My strong voice wavered and that scared me. "Yes, I am in my car, coming now" Ryan rushed out and hung up. As if on cue Michael and Eve came in. "If your still alive shout 'holla'" Eve shouted. Michael came in the living room first. "Hey, Claire Bear" He greeted me. "Michael, I'm sorry, I can't stay here no more, Ryan's coming to pick me up, now" I told him. "Claire, what's happened?" Michael asked concerned, when he noticed I wasn't messing around. "I … I" My voice broke and I burst out crying. Eve rushed up to me and hugged me close. "Shh … Claire Bear, we'll sort his out" Eve reassured me, well tried to, even though she didn't know what happened.**Ryan's POV**

I knocked on the Glass House door, hoping someone would hurry up. Michael came to the door and answered it. "Hey Ryan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Michael asked. "Um … yeah" I replied. "Well me and Eve have only just got home and well … Claire is crying her eyes out and Shane has hidden himself in his room, and well I was wondering do you know what's happen?'' He asked. "No" I simply said, before running into living room to see my little Claire sat crying. I rushed up to her and knelt beside her. "Claire, what happened tell me, please" I begged. She looked up at me with her tear-streaked face and then out of nowhere she jumped up and wrapped her skinny arms around my neck. "I … I can't" She sobbed. "You can't what?" I asked. "Sh … Shane, he … he cheated on me with Ca … Casey" She cried out. I seen red, that fucker cheated on Claire with Casey.

I unwrapped Claire's arms from around my neck and stood up. I had always been faster than Claire had and I hoped she wouldn't follow but I ran upstairs as fast as I could. Michael did say that he had hidden himself in his room. The only thing is, is that I don't know which room is his. I barged through the first door I came to. In this room was a big king-sized bed and a mahogany desk and on the floor was a pair of blue jeans, this must be Michael's room. I moved along to the next door and once again I barged in. Wow, that's a lot of black. There's a black bed, black desk, black walls and even black carpet. I'm guessing this must be Goth girl's bedroom, what's her name? Eva? Eve? Yes, that's it, Eve. It's Eve's room. I came along to the next room and again barged in. This room was nice and tidy. The bed was made unlike the others and had pyjamas neatly folded at the bottom. I guess this is Claire's room, which only left one room and that must be Shane's.

I opened the door slowly and popped my head around the door to see Shane laid on his bed with his head buried in his pillows. I walked in and closed the door behind me. His head shot up. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked, sounding pissed off. "I think you know why I am in here" I stated. "Look, it never meant anything" He held his hands up, like in surrender. "You dick head" I boomed "Do you know what you have done? My little sister is downstairs crying her eyes out because some dick like you broke her heart. She thought you loved her. Every time she rang me she always told me how much she loved you and then you go and sleep with one of her bestfriends. What kind of boyfriend does that? You hurt her, you know and guess what?" I screamed. "W … what?" He stuttered. "I am going to hurt you so badly that you will never recover" I told him. He got up off the bed. "No, please, it never meant anything, I promise, I still love Claire" He said. I lunged forward and punched him in the face.

"You ever come near her or me for that matter I am so going to kill you" I shouted. I kicked him where I knew it would hurt the most. I punched him in the face about twenty times and kicked him in the ribs about ten times before Michael came up pulling me off him and dragging me downstairs and into the kitchen.

**Michael's POV**

"Ryan, Claire needs you, snap out of it" I told him. He then looked me in the face. "Sorry" He apologised. "No need, right I will take you and Claire to yours, Eve will go and pack Claire's things and then we will head off but first wipe the blood off you" I muttered. He looked down at himself and then nodded. "Thanks" He whispered. I just nodded and walked into the living room to see how Claire was.

**Claire's POV**

I just sat there staring into space. "Claire Bear, you okay?" Michael's soft voice asked pulling me back to reality. I just nodded slightly. "Michael can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yes, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned. "Nothing, I was just wondering, why did Shane cheat on me? Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Or because I'm not his type?" I looked up at him and he was looking at his clasped hands in his lap. "I … I don't know Claire, I'm sorry" He whispered. "Claire, I'm sorry" Michael's head and Mine snapped up to see Shane stood there. His nose was bleeding and his lip was cut open. "Then why? Why did you cheat on me?" I whispered quietly. "It never meant anything, I swear" He told me. "You never answered my question Shane, Why?" I stated. "I don't know, Casey came round and I … I don't know what happened one minuet we were talking the next we where upstairs with you barging in on us" He told me. Beside me Michael growled, I held back his arm and then Michael stopped. I stood up and walked over to Shane holding my head high. "You dirty bastard" I spat at him, then out of nowhere, I smacked him in the face.

I stepped back and walked away into the kitchen with my head held high. "Hey, Claire, you okay?" Ryan asked half-heartedly. "Yes, I just want to get out of this place, I never want to see him again" I said. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, where I just crumbled and broke down crying.

**So****what****do****you****think?****Don****'****t****forget****to****RXR****xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey x Special shout out for Lala Elizabeth Collins for being the first to review, thank you x

Chapter 2

_He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, where I just crumbled and broke down crying._

Claire's POV

"Eve, hurry up with the packing we need to get moving, it's nearly dark" Ryan shouted, up the stairs. "Two seconds, nearly done, Michael, come here a min, I need your help" Eve shouted. Michael sighed, then ran upstairs with vampire speed. Ryan and me sat in silence. Normally Ryan and me are crazy and loud but it felt like all the craziness and loudness had just been sucked out of me.

"Ryan?" I whispered. "Yes, Claire?" He asked cautiously. "Do you remember when we were kids, and dad told me that to be careful with who I fell in love with because the person I love could hurt me?" I asked. "Yes, I do actually because you said 'Oh, daddy don't be silly, I will know when I fall in love with someone because I know that if they did love me, they wouldn't hurt me' of course I remember that because you were certain that no one was going to hurt you when you were older" He laughed, sadly. "I wish I listened to dad more because look what happened, I fell in love and the person I loved hurt me, I really did think that Shane loved me, you know?" I told him. "I know Claire, I know" He whispered.

Michael came down with two suitcases and behind him Eve came down with another two. I never knew I had that much stuff, oh well, I just shrugged it off. "Bye Eve" I said. She dropped my suitcases on the floor, ran up to me and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around her. "Eve, I need to breath" I choked out. "Oops, sorry Claire Bear" Eve apologised. I giggled and Eve smiled. I turned to Michael. "I'm ready" I said, Michael nodded.

Shane's POV

I sat in my room listening to what was happening downstairs. I heard the front door open. "Bye Eve" Claire said. Then the door closed. I walked out of my room and stood face to face with Eve. "You bastard because of you Claire has left" She screamed. "Eve, look, it didn't mean anything" I told her.

She stepped forward and banged her fists against my chest. Wow she had powerful blasts. I didn't do anything, I just stood there and let her get all her anger out. "I hate you" She shouted. "You stupid asshole" She called me all the names under the sun, then Michael came in and got her off of me. Without saying a word he walked away.

Claire's POV

Michael dropped Ryan and me to Ryan's house. I was sat in my room, that I have when I sometimes sleepover. "Claire, dinner" Ryan shouted up. "Okay, be there now" I shouted back, standing up and wiping my eyes.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, sorry we never had anything in except for chilli" Ryan told me. "Okay" I whispered. Chilli reminded me so much of Shane, chilli was all he could make. I sat opposite Ryan, on the big dinner table.

_Flashback_

"_Shane" I moaned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Cant you make anything else bar chilli?" I asked him. "Um … no, not really" He said. I laughed, soon we would all look like chilli. "Don't you like my cooking?" He asked. "No" I lied, I gave him a cheeky grin and burst out laughing. "Claire Danvers, you will wish you never said that" Shane laughed. He chased me around the house like five times, when I started to slow down. He grabbed me and started to tickle me. "Stop, stop, I surrender" I surrendered. He laughed and kissed me. _

_End of flashback_

That was a really happy time but sadly it'll never be like that again. I had silent tears running down my cheeks and my food was forgot about. "Claire" Ryan said, he came and hugged me. "Come on, you should rest" He picked me up and took me upstairs. He put down gently on my bed and tucked me in. "Rest" He murmured. He turned around and walked out the room. I snuggled, into the bed and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would overtake me.

Ryan's POV

Once I put Claire to bed, I went downstairs and got myself a beer. God what a day it's been. About half an hour later, I heard shouting from upstairs. I jumped up and ran up the stairs, two at a time. I rushed into Claire's room. When I opened the door, she was thrashing around in her bed. "You bastard, you hurt me" She screamed. "I thought you loved me, well obviously not because you just went and had to go have sex with one of my bestfriends, I hate you." I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders holding her still on the bed. "Claire, Claire, listen to me, you are in my house, wake up" I rushed out.

She stopped moving. "Claire" I whispered. She opened her eyes and started to sob. "Shh, it'll be fine, I promise he wont come here" I promised her. It was dark out side so I knew that he wouldn't come now. "Ryan, I want to talk to Shane" Was she having a laugh? "Claire, are you sure your awake?" I asked. I shook her gently and she giggled. "Yes I am awake, I just want to know why he cheated on me, properly, just so that I can get over him easily" She told me. "Okay, you can go tomorrow, it's dark outside" I said. She just nodded. She hugged me, so I picked her up and spun her round. "Put me down" She demanded. I put her back down on the bed and started to tickle her. "Stop, stop, please" She begged. I stopped tickling her and we both sat there talking until we both fell asleep.

Michael's POV

"Eve, do you think Claire will be able to move on, you know, with what Shane done to her?" I only asked her because, well she was a girl. "I don't know" She whispered. We were laid on the couch. I kissed her forehead. She sat up slightly and kissed me. It was deep and slow. The phone ringing interrupted us. "Leave it" Eve mumbled. "I cant" I said, getting up. I walked over to the phone and took a deep breath. "Hello, Michael here, what can I help you with?" I said in my business voice. No one answered. "Hello" I said. Nothing. "Right I am hanging up" I said. "No you wont, I want to speak to Shane" Demanded the person I absolutely hate.

"What do you want Frank?" I snarled. We all knew that Frank was the new Ada and well I hate that Frank knows everything that goes on. "Like I just said I want to speak to Shane" He once again demanded. I don't know what came over me but I just screamed in to the phone and hung up. Eve rushed up to me. "God, Michael, did you really have to scream?" She smacked my arm. "Sorry" I apologised.

Claire's POV

I woke up and noticed that someone was next to me. I peeked over and noticed that Ryan was next to me. I slowly got up out of bed and walked around so I was next to Ryan. "Ryan, help the house is on fire, help" I screamed. He shot up out of bed. "Where?" He worried. I burst out laughing. "Claire" He moaned. "I am so going to kill you" I ran out the room and down the stairs, he chased me. I got back upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. "Ha ha, the best one always wins" I laughed. I could hear his booming laughter from downstairs. I opened the door and popped my head around and he wasn't there.

"Hey, I thought you were going to see Shane today" Ryan reminded me, seriously. "I am" I replied, walking downstairs. He walked out the kitchen and he was smirking. Oh no. I legged it back up the stairs but he caught up with me. He picked me up and ran into my room and threw me on the bed. "Idiot" I shouted. "Get dressed, we are going to the Glass House" He frowned. "Okay" I replied.

When I was ready Ryan and me got in to his car and made our way to the Glass House. I am quite nervous but I just want to know why he cheated on me. "Here" Ryan confirmed. We got out the car and walked up the path.

**Hoped****you****enjoyed****it****x****Don****'****t****forget****to****RXR**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, thank you Lala Elizabeth Collins for helping me with the story line.

**Chapter 3**

When I was ready Ryan and me got in to his car and made our way to the Glass House. I am quite nervous but I just want to know why he cheated on me. "Here" Ryan confirmed. We got out the car and walked up the path.

Claire's POV

I knocked on the door three times. "What do you want?" Eve moaned. "Is that any way to greet your best friend?" I joked. "Claire Bear" She squealed, she ran over to me and hugged me. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Of course you can, you still like live here" She told me. I sighed, me, Eve and Ryan walked in. Michael walked out of the living room " Hey, Claire, you okay?" He asked half-heartedly. "Yes, I'll be fine" I looked down. "So, what brings you here?" Michael asked curiously. "I wanted to speak to Shane" I told them. "He's in his room" Eve told me. "Thanks" I whispered. "Are you sure you will be okay?" Ryan asked worried. "I'll call you up if something does happen" I told him looking him in the face. "Promise me" Ryan said. "Promise" I promised.

I walked up the stairs and stood outside Shane's door. I took a deep breath. "Shane, can I talk to you?" No answer. "Shane" I said, I opened the door and he wasn't there. I knew where he was there was only one more place he normally would go. I moved the picture to the side and pressed in the button. The door slid open. I walked up the stairs and there sat on the couch was Shane.

When he heard me his head shot up. "Claire" He said, as if he couldn't really believe it was me. "Shane, we need to talk" I stated. "What about?" I knew he knew damn well what I want to talk to him about. "Don't give me any bullshit Shane" I snapped. "I want to know why you cheated on me?" He looked at me and then looked down at the ground. "Claire, I ... I don't know what happened one minuet Casey was at the door and then the next thing I knew Ryan was kicking my ass. Look I'm sorry" He told me. The door had closed at the bottom of the stairs so nobody could hear us. "You dirty bastard, I thought you loved me" I shouted. "Claire, I still love you" My heart sunk at the four words, 'I still love you'. "Claire, I deeply regret what I did to you and I shouldn't of cheated on you with Casey, I don't know what came over me" When he mentioned the cheating part it brung me back.

"Why though Shane? Why didn't you try and stop it?" I whispered. "I … I … I don't know why" Once again he looked at the floor. "One question" He said kind of smugly, which got my heart racing. "Why are you so angry at me and not as angry at Casey?" He asked. I didn't really know the answer to that question. "Because, you were my boyfriend and she was my friend and if you loved me, how much you were trying to make out you would of tried and stopped it" I told him. "Claire, I'm sorry" He whispered. The door at the bottom of the stairs opened. "Sorry" He repeated. I walked down the stairs and turned round when I got to the bottom. He had his head in his hands.

I turned back around and walked down stairs where Ryan, Eve and Michael were all sat talking. Michael noticed me first well he would with his vampire hearing. Eve and Ryan followed his gaze and spotted me. "How did it go Claire Bear?" Eve asked. "Well, I now know one thing, Shane Collins, is a cheating dick head" I answered her. I walked down the rest of the stairs. I walked up to Michael. "Watch Ryan, I am going to use the portal to see Amelie, I need to get out of this town" I whispered so only Michael could hear me. He nodded. "Eve, Ryan, I think Shane is coming down I think we should go in to the kitchen for a bit" Michael lied. "Okay" They both said. Ryan squeezed my hand and then walked in to the kitchen. Eve gave me a hug and then followed Ryan. "Good luck" Michael nodded then he left.

I ran up to the wall, closed my eyes and pictured Amelie's office. I felt the portal pull itself together and then form in front of me. I opened my eyes and stepped through. The portal snapped close behind me. "Claire, what has brought you to my office?" She asked. I walked up to one of the big leather chairs and sat down. I let the story flood out. "I see, so you want to leave Morganville" She stated. "Yes please" I whispered. "Okay, Claire, tomorrow morning, at lets say 10:00 meet me at the borders" She told me. "What about Ryan?" I blurted. "He can go with you" She nodded. "Thank you" I thanked her. Amelie opened a portal for me, I stepped through and turned around to look at her. "Thank you, Amelie" I said. "No need, now go get ready" She told me before the portal snapped close.

Michael walked out the living room. "How did it go? Can you leave?" He asked. I nodded "And Ryan" I said. We walked into the living room and Eve and Ryan were sat on the sofa glaring at me. "Where did you go?" Eve asked, standing up and pointing a finger at me. I laughed. Which only got me a harder glare. "Okay, okay, I went to go see Amelie, Ryan and me are leaving Morganville, for how long I don't know, she said that we have to meet her at the borders at 10:00 tomorrow morning" I confessed. "Oh my god, Claire, you get to leave" Eve started to doing her little victory dance. Ryan came up to me and hugged me. "You scared me then, for a moment" He said.

**The next day**

Claire's POV

At 8:00 I woke up and went down stairs to make breakfast. Last night Ryan and me packed most of our stuff. I think we packed enough to last us for about a year. I put some toast in the toaster and made my way upstairs to wake up Ryan.

I walked up to his door. I slowly opened it. He was fast asleep. I opened the door to how far it would go and took two steps back. I ran forward and jumped on to his bed, which caused him to jump up, out of bed. When he seen that I was laid on his bed he started to grumble. "Morning" I said loudly. "Claire, can you like, wake me up a nicer way then scaring the life out of me, oh and be more quieter" He moaned. I laughed and got up. "Look who's all grumpy this morning, and to think I have to travel with you all day, you best brighten up" I smiled. He had a smug smile on his lips oh no not again. I ran for my life and he chased me.

"Every time you wake me up like that or something like that I am gonna tickle the life out of you" He shouted. Me being all clumsy, tripped over my foot. I landed on my hands. He seen me and ran over to me and like he said he tickled me. "Stop, please, Stop" I begged, laughing. He laughed and helped me up.

We both went into the kitchen, and my toast was done. I grabbed my toast, buttered it and sat down. "Give me some" Ryan held his hand out to me. I picked up a slice of toast went to put it in his hand but then pulled back and took a bite out of it. "Claire" He moaned. He went into the fridge and pulled out the milk. He took the lid off and started to drink out of the bottle. "Ryan" I exclaimed. He looked at me, smiled and carried to drink the milk.

I went up stairs to get dressed. I got ready and packed some more important things like my toothbrush, hairbrush and pyjamas. When I was done I took my bags downstairs with help from Ryan. We were both dressed and ready and it was only 9:00. We decided that we would set off at 9:30.

"Ryan, because we have still got half an hour can we go to the Glass House?" I asked. "Okay, why?" He asked me frowning. "I wanted to say goodbye to Eve and Michael before we go" I told him. We got in the car and made our way to the Glass House.

Eve's POV

I woke up with a banging headache so I went down stairs and had some paracetamol. About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door. I trudged to the door and answered it. Stood there were Claire and Ryan, which made me brighten up a bit. "Claire" I squealed, my headache forgot about.

We sat in the front room talking for a while. "Is Michael here?" Claire asked. "Yes, he's in bed, I'll get him now" I smiled. I got up and stood at the foot of the stairs. "Michael, get your bloodsucking ass down here now before I kill you" I screamed up the stairs. I went and sat back down by Claire and winked at her. "Eve, what's wrong?" Michael said panicking. Claire and me burst out laughing. I think Ryan chuckled a little, I'm not sure. "Hey, Michael, Ryan and me thought we would drop in before we left" Claire told him. He nodded. He came and sat down in his chair.

Shane's POV

"Michael, get your bloodsucking ass down here now before I kill you" Eve screamed up the stairs. I got up out of bed and went to go see what was happening. Down stairs I could hear Claire say. "Hey, Michael, Ryan and me thought we would drop in before we left" what did she mean before they leave?

I walked down stairs pretending that I never knew Claire was here. "Goth girl, mind not screaming up the stairs" I moaned. "Why? Did I wake you Collins?" She joked. "Yes, now tone it down a little" I laughed. I looked around the room and I met Claire's eyes. She looked down.

"Hey" I said. "Fuck off Collins no one wants you here" Ryan said calmly. "Ryan, don't worry its fine we best be going anyway" Claire said. He looked up to the clock. "Oh, shit, I never knew, well sorry but we have to be going" Ryan rushed. "Bye Claire Bear, Bye Ryan" Eve whispered, she had tears in her eyes. "Bye Eve, Bye Michael" Claire sniffled, she had tears running down her cheeks. She hugged Eve and then Michael. She looked at me. "Bye Shane" She said and then walked out.

Me, Eve and Michael walked to the front door where Claire and Ryan were getting in to Ryan's car. The engine rung loud and clear and then they sped off into the distance. Eve burst out in tears and Michael wrapped his arms around her.

Ryan's POV

Claire started to really cry when we set off. "Hey, Claire, you okay?" stupid question I know, its just wanted to hear what she would said. "Yeah, I just want to clear my head, sorry" she cried. "Hey, no need to be sorry, we all need to clear our once and a while" I told her. She nodded.

We drove in silence until we got to the borders at 9:55. "So, do we sit in the car and wait or do we get out and wait?" I asked Claire. "I would say get out and wait" She smirked. We got out the car, I walked around the car so I was by Claire and then we waited.

Two minuets later Amelie turned up. "Claire, here are your passes" Amelie passed them over. "How long can we go for?" Claire asked. "A month" Amelie looked at her. Claire nodded. "I will allow for only you two to keep your memories" She told us, we both nodded. "Wait where are we going to go?" I asked. "Anywhere you want, oh here" Amelie motioned to one of her guards, he came up to me and handed me 3,000 pounds (I am British so we have pounds :L). Wow. "That should be enough" Amelie said. "Thank you" I thanked her. "No need" She smiled. "Well you best be off then" Amelie smiled. Claire hugged her and her by surprise. Amelie patted her back. "Thank you" Claire said walking over to the car. We got in and drove down the dusty road out of Morganville.

**I hope you enjoyed x Please RXR x**

**Thank you !x**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter I have done it mostly set in the Glass House. I have done a little Claire POV but anyway I just needed to get out why Shane cheated in Claire with Casey. x **

Chapter 4Claire's POV

We travelled what felt like days but I knew it was only hours because the sun was still blazing in the sky. "Where are we going Ryan? And how long do we have left?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye. "I can't tell you. You will have to find out when we get there. Plus we have got an hour and a half left" He smiled smugly. I looked out the window and sighed. I know its stupid but I still sort of love Shane. He was the first love I ever properly had.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as Ryan pulled into a parking lot outside Burger King. "Well I thought you might be hungry and well I thought if we run in and get some refreshments – food, drink – we shouldn't be to late to get to our destination" He said hiding were we are going from me. We went in and got some food and a drink and then set back on the road.

Shane's POV

Claire has left I mean actually left Morganville. I was sprawled across my bed thinking of the look of pure sadness and the little hint of anger on Claire's face when she walked in on Casey and me. I still love Claire. "Shane get your lazy ass up and downstairs as its your day to cook" Michael bellowed as he pounded at my door. "I am up, I am just not downstairs yet" I said sounding cocky. I got up and made my way downstairs. I walked through the kitchen door and was greeted by a glaring Eve.

"Morning Goth girl" I smiled and got out all the ingredients for chilli. "Don't 'morning Goth girl' me, Shane. I hope you are happy with what you've done you've drove poor Claire out of her home hell even out of Morganville. Doesn't it occur to you that we may never see her again" Eve pointed out. I kept looking down at the chilli ingredients. I started to cut things up and put them in a bowl. (A/n: I don't know how to make or what goes in chilli. So I am trying my best). "Shane, answer her" Michael appeared out of nowhere. "Yes it does cross my mind every second of the day and I realised how stupid I had been to let her go like that" I told them. "But Shane you're the one that had the affair, yet you say have only just realised how stupid you've been to let her Claire go. Why did you do it Shane? Why?" Eve wiped a tear away and leant against Michael's chest. "I don't know Eve, I really don't know" I turned around and carried on with the chilli.

Michael's POV

I think Shane is lying. I think he knows why he done it, why he cheated on Claire. Eve walked out the kitchen and ran up to her room. "Shane, I know your lying" I said bluntly. "Lying about what Michael? Because I loved Claire but then she walks in on an accident and then over reacted and left Morganville" He whisper-shouted. He made a mistake, he said 'I loved' I'm guessing he doesn't love her any more. "Shane, you just said 'I loved Claire' not 'I love Claire'" I pointed out. "So what about it?" He shrugged. It took all I had not to walk over to him and punch him in the face. "So you don't love Claire anymore, I'm guessing. You sicken me Shane. Claire is like a little sister to Eve and me. Did you cheat on Claire because she wasn't good enough? Is that the reason?" I screamed. "Michael, what are you talking about? It was just a wording mistake. I never cheated on Claire because she wasn't good enough. I LOVE CLAIRE" He screamed right back at me. At this point Eve had come down to see what we were shouting about. "Shane I can tell your lying. Tell us the truth. Cant you see that you are ruining are family by lying? Tell us the truth then maybe we could start afresh" I had calmed down and got my voice to speaking level. Eve had tears running down her face and she tried to wipe them away quickly. Shane took one look at Eve and sighed "Okay" He walked over to the table and sat down, motioning for Eve and me to do the same. When we sat down he started to tell us what happened. "I was sat killing zombies when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it and Casey was stood there crying. I invited her in and told her to sit down. I went and sat next to her and" He was telling us.

**Sorry I needed to leave you on a cliff hanger x mwhahaha xxx**

**Don't forget to RXR please xxx**

**Thank you xx**

**Hope you liked it x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'I was sat killing zombies when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it and Casey was stood there crying. I invited her in and told her to sit down. I went and sat next to her and' he was telling us.

Michael's POV

"And" Eve pushed him on. "And she told me that her a Claire had an argument – which they didn't – and that Claire said that the only place that she would be going was hell. I didn't believe her because I know Claire wouldn't say something like that to one of her friends. I asked her what they were fighting over and she said nothing. So I asked why did you come here of all places. Then she moved closer to me and kissed me, I pushed her away from me and told her that I couldn't because I love Claire and that she meant the world to me but she just carried on trying to kiss me so I gave in. I thought what could one kiss do. But then we went a bit to far and ended up upstairs and Claire walking in on us" He looked down ashamed.

"Shane, why didn't you stop her when, well, when you started to go upstairs?" Eve asked. "I don't know Eve, when Claire walked in on us I tried to push her away but then Casey clung to me kissed me, then she let me go. She turned and looked at Claire. I got up and walked over to her to explain but then Casey turned on the waterworks and Claire went all kung fu on me. Claire screamed at Casey to leave – which she did – then she turned to me and started screaming at me and I deserved everything. Then she said about calling Ryan to come get her, I felt stupid and lonely. Next thing I know I am getting my ass kicked by Ryan" He told dodging the question. Tears sprung to his eyes but I know that he wont let them fall especially not in front of Eve.

Eve's POV

I know that Shane still cheated on Claire but I feel like an ass. I stood there and hit him and he let me and now I know why. I do feel really sorry for Claire but maybe if she comes back she might be able to forgive Shane but I know that if I was Claire I still probably couldn't forgive him.

"Shane I" I stopped short by Shane waving a hand to stop me. "If you are trying to say that you are sorry you must be more stupid than I am. Look I let her take me upstairs when I could of stopped things" He looked me in the eye. "Sorry but were not having today. We are going to have … pizza?" Michael made it sound like a question so Shane and me nodded. Michael laughed, he got up and kissed the top of my head then went to call for pizza. We sat in silence not knowing what to say until Michael came back. "Pizza will be here in 30" He told us. I stood up and put the coffee machine on. "Coffee again" Shane joked. "Bite me Collins" I glared at him then burst out in laughter and Michael and Shane joined in.

**So do you think Shane is telling the truth or no? x**

**So what did you think? X**

**I wanted to** **end it on a happy note x**

**The next chapter will probably be mostly Claire's POV x**

**Please RXR thank you x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't update in ages. I have been kind of busy lately and I haven't been able to write anything. I plan on trying to make this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for not updating.**

Chapter 6

Claire's POV

"Claire, were here" Ryan taped me on my shoulder to try and wake me up. Ryan stopped outside of a house, which I knew all to well and have missed madly. Ryan and me got out of the car and walked in the house. The inside was just how I remembered it. "Owen, Connor, Joseph, Isabel, Riley, Kate" we shouted up the stairs. Kate's head popped into view and when she saw us she started to scream. She ran down the stairs and practically jumped on me. Isabel then came down and jumped into Ryan's arms, plastering him with kisses. Then all the others started to come down. We all greeted each other, which meant me and the girls doing our little victory dance and the boys just stood there looking really awkward. "Look who it is, it's little Claire" Connor murmured. "Go grow a pair, Connor" I flipped him off.

"So Claire did you meet anyone?" the girls asked. I felt my eyes water but I wouldn't let the tears fall. I look over to Ryan to see that he had gone very still. "Well … um … there was one" I told them. I walked into the living room, sat on the sofa and everyone followed with Riley and Kate sitting next to me, Isabel sat on Ryan's lap on the other sofa next to Owen and Joseph while Connor stood leaning on the door frame. "OMG, details" Riley screeched, god she so reminded me of Eve. "Well he was sweet, funny, my knight in shining armour and he is absolutely hot but he cheated on me with one of my best friends" I told them. "Oh, I am so sorry Claire" Isabel said. Ryan missed Issy so much while we were in Morganville. He was like my girlfriend this and my girlfriend that. Of course he spoke to her over the phone like every night but he still missed her.

I never noticed I was crying until Owen passed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and smiled sheepishly at everyone. "Anyway, I met this girl called Eve, she is total Goth but she is so lush, and then there's Michael, he's a va … musician and he's really good" I finished quickly. I yawned from the travelling. "I guess someone needs an early night" Joseph joked. I just laughed, it felt food to be able to loosen up with a group of friends who you haven't seen in years.

I pulled out my phone and dialled the number I knew to well. "Hey" Eve yawned. "Hey Eve, you awake over there" I joked. "Yeah Claire-Bear I'm awake, it's just that I am really tired" she yawned again and that caused me to laugh. "Heads up I am putting you on loud speaker, I am with my group of friends that I told you about ages ago" I told her. I fiddled with my phone until I got it on loud speaker. "You're on loud speaker okay" I said. "Hey if you want I'll get Michael down and out you on loud speaker too" Eve suggested. "Yeah, okay" I replied. "MICHAEL HELP" Eve screamed. "Eve do you have to do that?" Michael moaned. "Yes I do, Claire-Bears on the phone and she's on loud speaker" Eve told him. "Oh, hey Claire" Michael said. "Hey Michael, oh guys my friends here want to say hello" I told them. "Hey" everyone said in unison. "Hey" Michael and Eve said back.

We were all talking and joking until I heard Shane's voice and I shushed everyone. "Who are you talking to?" Shane asked. "Claire" Eve answered. "Hi Shane" I said in a harsh voice. "Claire, I said that I am sorry and that I still love you, what else do you want?" he snapped. "Shane just tell me why, cause you never really did answer my questions did you?" I replied. I heard whispering on the other side and then someone sigh. "Claire, I promise you that I never meant to do it, it was just stupid and irresponsible" Shane sighed. "You're damn right it was stupid and irresponsible Shane, how do you think I felt when I walked into my room and saw you and Casey on my bed having sex?" Everyone was staring at me. "Upset, angry, distraught" Shane whispered. "Shane, I think that you are just one of those people that like to be an asshole and cheat on there girlfriends" I snapped. "We … um … have to go Claire so yeah bye" Michael stuttered out. "Bye Eve, bye Michael" I said. "Love ya" Eve said before I hung up.

Everyone was still staring at me. "I am going to kill that bastard" Ryan bellowed making everyone jump and look at him. "Ryan don't worry about it" I whispered. "So what's on television tonight?" I asked trying to change the subject. After an hour or so everyone was watching television and having a good time. My phone started vibrating so I checked the caller ID and it was Myrnin. "Hello" I greeted him. "Hello little Claire, I am very disappointed in you, you never came to bid me goodbye" He said. I giggled. "I'm sorry Myrnin, I will make sure that you are the first I see when I come back, I promise" I promised. "That's better, oh and Frank wants to talk to you, goodbye little Claire" he said. "Bye Myrnin" I moaned. "Claire" Frank said. "What's up Frank?" I asked, in the corner of my eye I seen Ryan tense up. "I want to apologise about my son's behaviour, I really thought he loved you" he said. "Well he can't help being a dick head like you, can he?" I asked. Frank snarled then hung up. "He's going to kill you for that" Ryan said. "Well he cant, can he?" I stated.

Shane's POV 

"Shane why didn't you tell her what really happened?" Eve shouted. "Because Eve I am scared that she wont believe me that's why I never told her" I snapped. "Oh" she looked down and I could hear her start to sob. Michael pulled her into his arms. "Eve look I am sorry" I apologised. "It's not that, it's just what if we don't see Claire again? And then I loose my bestfriend" she sobbed but it was slightly muffled by where she was hugging Michael. "Eve I'm sure we could still keep in touch with her by phone" Michael assured her. "'Kay" she sniffled. I went upstairs and laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of a way to try and get Claire back. At the moment I have got:

A)Go to Amelie and ask where Claire is.

B)Ring Claire and beg for her to come home.

C)Go to Frank and ask him to track down Claire and ask for help to get out of Morganville to go find her.

Or

D)Sit here moping around and wait for her to come back.

None of them sounded to clever so I am going to have to come up with a much better plan.

Claire's POV

Everyone had gone to bed and Ryan was asleep on the other sofa. I was sat in darkness trying to get to sleep so I grabbed my ipod and played some music, then complicated by Rihanna came on and it sort of reminded me of Shane.

_You're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no_

_You're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no_

_Why is everything with you so complicated_

_Why do you make it hard to love you_

_Oh I hate it_

_'Cause if you really wanna be alone_

_I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried_

_But everything with you is so complicated_

_Oh why_

_Sometimes I get you_

_Sometimes I don't understand_

_Sometimes I love you_

_Sometimes it's you I can't stand_

_Sometimes I wanna hug you_

_Sometimes I wanna push you away_

_Most times I wanna kiss you_

_Other times punch you in the face_

_'Cause every minute you start switching up_

_And you say things like you don't give a fuck_

_Then I say I'm through with you_

_Take my heart from you_

_And you come running after me and baby I'm back with you_

_Oh, you're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no_

_You're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no_

_Why is everything with you so complicated_

_Why do you make it hard to love you_

_Oh I hate it_

_'Cause if you really wanna be alone_

_I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried_

_But everything with you is so complicated_

_Oh why_

_Sometimes I catch you_

_Sometimes you get away_

_Sometimes I read you_

_Other times I'm like where are you on the page_

_Sometimes I feel like we will be together forever_

_But you're so complicated_

_My heart knows better_

_Why is everything with you so complicated_

_Why do you make it hard to love you_

_Oh I hate it_

_'Cause if you really wanna be alone_

_I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried_

_Everything with you is so complicated_

Oh why I'ma stick around just a little while longer Just to make sure that you're really sure You like sleeping alone I'ma stick around just a little while longer Just to make sure that you're really sure You like sleeping alone Why is everything with you so complicated Why do you make it hard to love you Oh I hate it 'Cause if you really wanna be alone I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried Everything with you is so complicated Oh why You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no By the end of the song I had a few tears running down my face. Thinking of how Shane made me happy and now that's gone it made me want to scream out crying.

**So what do you think? x I hope you liked it x RXR please x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7Shane's POV

I sat there playing with my phone, trying to decide whether or not to call Claire. After ten minuets I gave in and rang Claire. _"Hiya you have reached Me, Claire Danvers, please ring back later, I am probably messing with Eve and Michael or relaxing with my boyfriend Shane, see ya" _Shane sighed, he never even noticed how much he missed Claire until that moment. _**'PLz call me wen u get this, I'm so sorry' **_he clicked the send button and flopped back onto his bed and felt like screaming in frustration.

Shane's phone started vibrating, telling him that he has a message. He grabbed his phone and nearly choked. _**'Sorry isn't Gd enough'**_ Claire had sent something back even if it wasn't good. _**'Jst plz cum home we miss u' **_I sent back, I wasn't going to give up trying to get her back. My phone started vibrating like crazy and when I looked at the caller ID, it was someone who I didn't know. "Hello?" I asked. _"Hiya, am I speaking to Shane Collins?" _ a gruff voice said. "Yeah, who's asking?" I was starting to get quite curious, to who this person was. _"My name is Connor, I am calling on Claire's behalf, to say back off, she doesn't need you"_ Connor spoke slowly and calmly. "Put Claire on please, if she has to say something she can tell me herself" I snapped. _"I can't do that, she is out at the minuet"_ he lied.

Connor's POV

"_Well then why the hell are you calling me now, I need to speak to Claire NOW" _Shane fumed. "Well you can't, because she's O.U.T, out" I spelt out for him. Down stairs I could hear the girls giggling and screaming and the boys laughing. _"Look Connor, I don't know who you are and to be honest I don't care I just want to apologise to Claire" _Shane spat. "Look Shane-" Connor stopped because behind him he heard a gasp. He turned around to see Claire stood there.

Claire's POV I stalked towards Connor. "Pass me the phone, now" I said calmly. "No" he laughed, holding it above his head. I glared at Connor and jumped to try and get it but he kept moving around. My patience was starting to run low. "PASS ME THE FUCKING PHONE, NOW" I screamed from the bottom of my lungs. _"Listen to her dick head, pass her the phone"_ Shane shouted from the other side. "Um, how about no" Connor dodged me and ran down the stairs. "ARGHHH" I screamed. "What's wrong Claire?" Riley asked. "Have you seen Connor?" I puffed out. Riley pointed which way he went, I nodded and ran after him. I seen him with the phone by his ear and he was laughing. I tiptoed behind and jumped on his back, putting my hands over his eyes. "Claire get off me" he shouted. I jumped off of him and laughed at me. He looked at me and he looked pissed off. I snatched the phone out of his hand and wiggled it in front of his face. "You will wish you never done that" he smirked, walking towards me. I ran for my life, screaming. I ran into the living and there sat on the sofa was Joseph. "Help" I screamed jumping on him. Joseph had always been a leader type thing, for us all, so he could control us. He wrapped his arms around me, laughing. "What's up?" he laughed. "Connor, is going to kill me" he panted. Talk of the devil. He ran into the room and when he saw Joseph and me, he huffed. "I am going to get you later" He snarled. "No you're not" Joseph said. Connor glared at us then stormed off. I looked down at my hand and saw the phone. "Shit" I cursed. "Shane?" I asked._ "Yeah I'm here, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" _he worried. "Yes and no" I said. _"Claire, I am so sorry, I told Eve and Michael what happened and they said that I should tell you, but I am scared Claire" _he told me. "Why are you scared? No what are you scared about?" I asked confused. _"I am scared that you won't believe me and then we will never see you again" _he whispered. "Shane, I am coming back but not for a while, okay I just need to clear my head, stay strong Shane for Eve and Michael" I whispered, then I hung up. Joseph's POV I wiped away Claire's tears and held her close. "God, my life's shit" she moaned. "No it's not Claire, you have people around you who love you" I whispered. We sat there for what felt like hours but it were only a few minuets. I have never told anybody but deep down inside of me, I love Claire with all my heart. When I saw her crying – when she first got here – it broke my heart, thinking how could somebody hurt her? Ryan and Issy walked I the living room and sat on the other sofa. When they heard Claire sniffle they both glanced at me. "Connor and Shane" was all I said. Ryan got up and walked out of the room, probably to go warn Connor to back off. "Claire, what happened?" Issy asked, coming over to us and moving some of Claire's hair out of her face in a motherly way. "Nothing, it's just, I am fed up with life" she sniffled. "No, I meant what did Connor do?" Issy asked concerned. We all knew Connor could be an asshole. "Argh, he wouldn't give me my phone so I screamed at him, then chased him around the house, then I snatched the phone out of his hand and legged it in here and then Joseph got him off my back" she told us. "Why did you want the phone?" Issy asked. "Because he called Shane" she whispered. "Oh, Claire" Issy looked at me and her eyes said it all _'I am going to kill Connor'_ Claire wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shirt but I wasn't complaining. Claire's phone vibrated so I picked it up and she had two messages, one off Shane and one off Eve. _**'I will stay strong, 4 u, luv Shane'**_ and _**'Claire-Bear, plz cum home, I miss u loads, luv Eve xxxx'**_ Claire-Bear is it, well I haven't heard that one before. I nudged Claire and showed her the texts. When she got to Eve's smiled and quickly sent her back something, before wrapping her arms back around me. She smiled up at me and I could feel my answering smile spread across my face. **Hope you liked it x** **Please RXR x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Amelie's POV

I sat in my office not doing anything, when my phone started to play a tinkling tune. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. _"Hello, Amelie, I was just wondering can Ryan and me stay for another month please?"_ Claire asked. "Okay, is everything alright Claire?" I asked, she sounded out of breath like she had just run marathon. _"Yes, everything's fine, I just got into another relationship and I just want some more time with him and all of my other friends" _she answered me truthfully. "Oh and I wish you and your partner all my luck" I told her. _"Thank you Amelie, really I think that I chose the right person this time"_ I could hear the smile in her voice. "Well I best be off I need to sort something out" I said. _"Okay, 'bye Amelie" _she sighed. "Goodbye Claire" I said then I hung up.

I really do hope that this boy treats her right, not like that Collins boys. I would never admit it out loud but I do think of Claire as a daughter of mine and I do love her as a daughter as well.

**One Month Later**

Claire's POV

Today's the day that we have to go back to Morganville. Joseph argued that he wanted to come, so Ryan and me gave in arguing with him and now he his coming back with us. "Bye guys" I said, hugging everyone. "Do you really have to go back?" Riley asked. "Yeah, we do" I moaned.

Isabel came down with two big suitcases. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked. "What does it look like, I'm coming with you" Issy stated. "But you cant" Ryan tried. "RYAN ANTHONY DANVERS is there another woman?" Issy fumed. "What, no" Ryan said taken aback. "Oh okay, but please, why cant I come?" Isabel begged. "Ryan, she can stay at yours, I'll talk to Amelie" I smiled. Isabel was giving him the puppy dog eyes that she knew that he couldn't resist. "Okay, you can come" he huffed. We packed the car and headed home on our long journey.

"Ryan, we are like an hour away from Morganville and well, it's dark" I pointed out. "Shit" he cursed. Isabel and Joseph were staring at us like we were mad. "Ring Amelie, no ring Michael, I don't fancy running to get in then becoming a snack" he said. "Ryan" I scolded. I tried Michael three times before he picked up. _"Hey, what's up?"_ he asked. "Well we are like an hour away from Morganville and it's dark" I sated. _"Oh right I will leave in half-hour so then I should get to the borders in time" _he told me. "Thank you Michael" I thanked him. _"No problem, bye Claire" _he said. "Bye" I said before I hung up.

When we got to the borders Michael was stood there waiting as he said. He got in next to me, so I was in the middle of Joseph and him. "Hey Claire-Bear" he said giving me a one armed hug. "Hey Michael, oh yeah that's Isabel, Ryan's girlfriend and this is Joseph, my boyfriend, guys this is my best friend Michael" I told them, looking for Michael's reaction. I heard Joseph give a sigh of relief. "Hey" Isabel greeted him. "Hey" Michael repeated. Joseph nodded at him, so Michael nodded back.

When we got to Ryan's house we all piled out and ran up to the house. I heard Michael snarl, so I guess someone was watching us. When we all got in Michael turned around and walked in. "Thanks" I thanked him. "No problem, oh pop around tomorrow and big everyone, I know Eve has missed you like crazy" he told me. "Will do" I said hugging him. "Bye guys, lock the door behind me" he told me. I rolled my eyes. Once he was gone I slammed the door and padlocked it. "Ryan, I am going to bed, you will have to tell them" I said, pleading with my eyes to let me go on up. He nodded and gave me a hug. "Night guys" I said hugging Issy. I walked up to Joseph and kissed him sweetly on the lips. I went up stairs and put some pyjamas on that I left here and climbed in to bed. Well one thing was certain, I am now back into my personal hell.

The next morning

I got up way to early for my liking and I felt like going back to sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I got up and walked down the stairs. "Hey, Claire" Isabel yawned. "Hey Issy" I laughed, she was rocking the bed head. "Don't we have to go somewhere today?" she asked. "Yeah, we are going to see my friend Eve" I told her, sighing. "Claire, how do you stand to live here?" Isabel asked, with tears in her eyes. "What?" I asked stunned. "How do you stand to live here with all the vampires?" she explained. "Well Michael is one, I sort of work for a crazy one and also I sort of am like the most powerful vampire in towns best friend or like daughter kind of" I confessed. "Sorry" she whispered. I went up to her and hugged her. "Trust me it's fine, you'll get used to it" I hope I was right because Issy takes quite a while to adapt to new surroundings. "Morning girls" Ryan said sounding cheerful today. "Morning" Isabel's voice was muffled by the hug so I took a step back. "Joseph" Ryan shouted. "To early" I moaned. "Me and Joseph are going to get our things out of the car, you two go and have breakfast" Ryan told us.

Once Ryan and Joseph had brung everything, Joseph had gone back to bed while Ryan came into the kitchen. "I'm going to get dressed" I shouted walking out of the kitchen. "Claire, were right here" Ryan moaned. I laughed and Isabel giggled. I got dressed and headed back downstairs. "Ryan" I shouted. "Yeah" he bellowed back. "I'm taking the portal to Myrnin's" I shouted. "Okay" he shouted back. I walked up to the wall and pictured the lab. "Claire, where are you going?" Issy asked as the portal pulled itself together. "I am going to see my boss, friend, thing" I told her. "Ryan, I'm going with Claire" Issy shouted. "You sure?" Ryan asked, walking down the stairs. "Yeah" she nodded, sounding positive. "See you in thirty, or maybe less" I told him. "Claire" Myrnin shouted as I walked through the portal. Isabel walked through and shivered. The portal snapped close behind her and she jumped out of her skin.

Next thing I knew Myrnin had me in a bear hug. "Need … to … breathe" I got out patting his shoulder. "Oh, sorry" he apologised. He took a step back. "And who is this little Claire?" he asked, pointing to a very scared Isabel. "Myrnin, this is Isabel, Ryan's girlfriend, Issy this is Myrnin my boss, friend, thing" I smiled. We stayed for a while talking about random things and I could tell that Issy was getting better around Myrnin. "Well, it was nice to see you but we have to go" I said, standing up. "Goodbye girls, oh and Claire, I want you back in work by next Monday, so then you have got a week to get settled back in" he said. "Thanks" I said. Myrnin opened a portal for us, we walked through and then the portal snapped close.

"Claire, how can you stand to work with him? He is crazy" she exclaimed. "He's not that bad once you get to know him" I laughed. "Hey girls, so we going to the Glass house or what?" Ryan asked. "Well obviously" I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Joseph's hand as we walked out outside. We all got in to the car, where we headed for the Glass House.

**So what do you think? x**

**Please RXR x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Claire's POV

Ryan pulled up outside of the Glass House, behind Eve's big hunk of a car. "Were here" Ryan sighed. We all got out and walked up the path. I knocked on the door twice and took a step back. "Claire-Bear" Eve squealed, jumping on me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. "So we coming in or what?" I laughed. "Of course" Eve giggled. We walked in and Joseph came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead. "Oh my god, you have to tell me everything" Eve jumped up and down and clapped her hands like a five year old. "Michael" Eve shouted. Michael was down in a blink of an eye. Then Shane trudged down after him. We locked eyes and then he broke it by looking at Joseph.

"Guys, I want you to meet, Joseph and Isabel, Issy, Joseph, they are Eve and Shane" I introduced them. "Well then why don't we all go and sit in the room" Michael said, motioning towards the living room.

Everyone got settled on the sofa/chair/floor. "Are you going to tell them?" Joseph whispered in my ear. "I will now" I told him. "Hey guys … um … well, I … I am … I am pregnant" I stuttered out. Everyone was silent until Shane jumped up and ran upstairs. "Congrats man" Ryan said, getting up and giving Joseph a 'man hug' while Issy gave me a hug whispering her congrats. "I'm going to be an auntie" Eve screamed, coming out of her trance. She jumped up and gave me a hug. "I am going to be an auntie right?" Eve asked worried. "Of course" I laughed. Michael gave me a hug and shook Joseph's hand.

Shane's POV

When Claire told everyone that she was pregnant, I felt angry, upset and kind of betrayed. I ran upstairs and went into Claire's room. Before she came here I wrote a letter telling her what happened between me and Casey and how sorry I am.

When I saw Claire downstairs I noticed how much she had changed. Her hair is now dyed black with bright blue highlights, she had black eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara on, but not so much that she looked like Eve. She was wearing a black vest top with denim shorts and what looked like black killer heels. Then I saw Joseph and it crush all the hope I had left.

I got up off the floor, grabbed the letter and walked downstairs. Everyone was laughing and talking, having a good time. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me. "Um … Claire, can I talk to you a minuet. Please?" I asked. "Okay" she said getting up. "Claire" Joseph said, pleading with his eyes for her to stay. "I'll be fine, I'll call you if something happens" She told him, giving him a little kiss.

Claire's POV

He walked into the kitchen with me right behind him. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Claire, I need to give you something" he said, holding out a piece of folded paper. I took a step towards him and took it out of his hand. "What is it?" I asked. "A letter Claire, if you get any time alone can you read it please" he begged me. "Okay" I nodded. I turned and walked into the living room. "Do you mind if I run upstairs into my old room, I think I left something here?" I asked. "Of course" Michael smiled. I ran up the stairs quickly before anyone could come up with me. Once I got to my old room, I walked in and looked around, to find everything neat and tidy as I left it but of course somebody had made the bed. I reached into my front pocket and pulled out the letter and sat on the bed.

'_Dear Claire,_

_I don't know if you will read this but I need to tell you what happened the day you left me, Eve and Michael._

_I was sat killing zombies when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it to find Casey there crying. I invited her and she told me that you and her had a big argument and that you told her that the only place you would be going is hell. I didn't believe her because I knew that you wouldn't say something like that. When I asked her why did she come to me she caught me by surprise by kissing me. I pushed her away and told her that I couldn't because I love you and that you mean the world to me but she still wouldn't give in, so I thought what could one kiss do? But then we went to far and you ended up walking in on us. I tried to push her away but she clung on me and kissed me and then turned to look at you._

_I am really sorry Claire, you can call me all the names under the sun if you would like but I still would feel like a total dick head for what I done. I still love you Claire, and it breaks my heart to be away from you._

_Please forgive me_

_Shane x'_

A sob erupted from my chest. I then remembered that I was sat on the bed that my best friend seduced my boyfriend in. I got up just to crumble back down on the floor sobbing. When I finally got control of myself, I got up and walked to the mirror, to fix my make-up. When I walked downstairs everyone was silent.

When I rounded the corner everyone was staring at Amelie. "Amelie" I stated, with a weird feeling of joy in me. "Hello Claire, congratulations for you and Joseph" she smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and extended my arms for a hug, which she took. When we took a step back away from each other, she looked me up and down. "Well if I must say you have changed, it's very what do you call it nowadays … trendy" she said proud of herself. "Thank you" I laughed. "Right, I just want to say that you, Ryan, Isabel and Joseph all have my protection" she nodded at each of us. "Thank you" Issy said. "No problem, well I best be off, goodbye everyone" she smiled at me again. "Goodbye Amelie" I sighed. Then she was gone in a flash.

Michael's POV

"So" Eve said to brake the awkward silence. Joseph got up and wrapped Claire into a hug. "You okay?" he whispered into her ear. "Yeah, just a bit tired" she lied but Joseph fell for it. Claire sighed only just loud enough for me to hear. Claire looked at me and I could tell that she knew that I knew that she was lying. "I'll tell you later" she mumbled under her breath. I nodded my okay and Eve noticed. "I'll tell you later" I said, quoting Claire.

After an hour or so everyone left. "Shane" I shouted. He came downstairs and plopped himself down on the sofa. "What?" he asked. "What the hell was that?" I questioned him. "What was what?" he asked confused. "Claire, went upstairs read what ever you gave her and then ended up crying her eyes out" I shouted. He was sat there playing with his fingers ignoring me. "You going to tell me what it was?" he shrugged like it was no big deal. "If your not going to tell me, I'm going to ring Claire" I threatened lamely. "Go on then bloodsucker" he waved me off with one hand. "When did you become the queen?" I joked. "I thought you had to ring someone" he said way to seriously. "Eve, I'm popping out for an hour" I shouted. "Okay, be careful" I heard her say.

Claire's POV

Joseph and me were making out when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it" Issy shouted. I heard the door open then, I heard a gasp, and I pulled away from Joseph and got up to see who it was. When I got to the door I gasped, I didn't know whether to be scared or shocked.

**So who do you think is at the door?**

**RXR please x**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY!

**Hey guys this an authors note!**

**I am going to be doing a rewrite and I will try and update all the chapters in a short amount of time with some extra ones. I know I normally promise things like this and I don't stick to it but this time I will make sure that between all the revision and homework I will squeeze in some writing. **

**The Title will just be Trying to move on without you rewrite (*sarcastic* I know so original). **

**I hope that the rewrite is better and I want to say thanks to all the people who have favorited, Followed and Reviewed on this story. **


End file.
